Call Down the Thunder
by Kobalt
Summary: The hero Gigablitz has adopted a new sidekick..but something seems amiss about her. Gigablitz is suspicious about something..but is lead on a goose chase of clues to figure out the truth.
1. The Sidekick : Part 1

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to City of Heroes. If I did, well..on with the story!**

The hero known as Gigablitz was relaxing in Steel Canyon, just above the Police Station. It has been awhile since Gigablitz was last inside the building in question, just under a year ago.

"Heh. Brings back memories looking at this place...to think their forces would be in some trouble without my tech."

Gigablitz shook his head as he saw a PPD Enforcer-Class Mech striding down the street with its head and left arm missing, and various other parts of its armor shredded and pulsing with exposed electricity. He sighed.

"Some things, they just never change..." The hero laughed as he hopped down from his perch and raced down the street with his superspeed-low altitude flight.

Gigablitz scowled as he came face to face with two of Recluse's pawns. Better known as Kael Fangblade and Aurora Nekodie.

"So. Mind telling me what you two are doing here? If you even bother to say 'we're leaving'," He paused and created multiple sparks of lightning between his hands, "Then nevermind going back to your 'pal', Recluse." Gigablitz smirked.

"Pssh. Another hero-type. That big robot was easy enough, this guy should be cake." Fangblade chuckled as he unsheathed his katana.

"That's right. This is 2-on-1, villains getting the advantage. No nice-minded loser is gonna stop us from robbing this bank!" Aurora shouted while assuming a martial arts stance.

"Hmph. Looks like I get to teach you dunderheads some old-school heroics." Gigablitz said as he created a full-on lightning bolt soaring around himself.

Kael and Aurora began by going on either side of Gigablitz, but to no avail. The blaster jumped into the air and sent forth a ball of voltaic energy, a voltaic sentinel. The sentinel blasted at the pair of villains as they both leapt at Gigablitz. The hero took this as a petty attempt and shattered their hopes by calling forth a thunderous blast, one of his better tricks. The pair were instantly struck down by the sheer force of the blast, and soon succumbed to it's shocking energy, and no sooner than a minute later, they were in the PPD Jail.

"Cake." Gigablitz smirked as he took off towards Blyde Square to hang out with some newer heroes. When he arrived, somebody asked him for his autograph, and she walked away like a fangirl to her friends, screaming something like "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh I got his autograph!" Soon after, Gigablitz noticed a fledgeling hero wavering in his flight path. This made him think to how he acted when he first got his powers, and sent him on a one way trip down memory lane...

_"Come on, man. Let's get out of here. The Chief's waiting."_

_"Just a minute...I'm not done charging the voltaic generator."_

_"Oh, for christ's sake, just leave it on until we get back."_

_"Do you WANT this place to blow up?"_

_Officer Raymond was getting frustrated with his acquaintance, Jameson Valatan, a scientist at D.A.T.A.. Raymond was assigned to bring him to a workshop to help design the armor for the PPD Mechs, but he was losing his patience to what Jameson calls 'important work'._

_A low humming noise filled the room, and the light from the generator lighted up the otherwise dark laboratory._

_"There. It's all charged up, we can leave now. Happy?" Valatan sighed, looking at Raymond with an annoyed look._

_"Finally. Are you sure nothing else is gonna 'blow up' on us? It'd be too bad if all these pieces of scrap were wasted."_

_The two left the D.A.T.A. lab with the prototype weapons systems for the PPD Mechs. As Raymond stuffed it into the back of his truck, Valatan sat down in the front seat, seeming disappointed about having to leave his lab. He was what other people would call obssessed. He describes it as passionate._

_By the time the duo had entered the PPD's workshop, Valatan was worried about what kind of threats that they would need such a heavy assault unit for. Valatan was almost scared to think that these mechs would have the destructive force to take down a supervillain. The thought of a malfunction ran through his mind...what could happen should it arrive? Jameson shook his head and rid himself of the thought._

_"Say, how long will these take to get finished?" Valatan asked._

_"Hrm...my guess is as good as yours, but I'm thinking around 3 months." One of the engineers replied._

_"Sooo...can I leave now?" Valatan said to the chief._

_"Sure. Go ahead." The chief told him._

_As Valatan walked home, he wondered if he could somehow become a hero...as far as he knew, he wasn't a mutant, didn't have any magic abilities, hadn't been dropped in a vat of toxic waste or been trained to excellence. That leaves technology. He was pretty bright in said catagory, so he decided to design an energy weapon of some sort to try his hand at the hero buisness._

_After a month of extensive work, he completed it. It didn't look like much, a simple pair of metal gloves with energizer chips. He figured he'd look silly running around in jeans, a T-Shirt and big metallic gloves, so he designed a costume. Some metallic tights with blue lightning bolts across it, along with a matching pair of boots. A clear mask with blue circuit-like symbols was put over his head, underneath a blue bandana. Black and silver sleeves went over his arms and were attached via wires, and wore a pair of blue pants with black lightning striped across them._

_He hit the streets and started to fight crime, getting better every day, striving to achieve excellence with his energy weapons._

Gigablitz sighed, remembering how the experienced heroes would laugh and crack jokes about him. He rolled his eyes and set off towards Perez Park. Gigablitz still can't figure out why he loves it so much in said area. When he stepped through the war wall door, he spotted a group of heroes battling a mob of hellions. Losing, but putting up a good fight nonetheless.

"You guys need some help over there?" Gigablitz called. The scrapper of the group activated a healing device and leapt toward Gigablitz.

"You think we can't handle a couple of hellion losers? Are you challenging me? Huh? You wanna fight?" He ranted as a hellion chuckled and brought him down with a blast of fire fashioned as a dart.

"And that's why you don't yell at other heroes, unless of course they act with extreme stupidity or idiocy." Gigablitz said, electrocuting the foe with a small bolt of lightning.

"Wow! You're so powerful! What's your name?" One of the scrapper's friends asked, staring at Gigablitz with big puppy dog eyes and twitching her cat-like ears.

"I'm Gigablitz. And you are?"

"I'm Moonslash! Do you have a sidekick? Can I be your sidekick?" She asked again with her 'cute' face. She looked like a heroine with lots of potential, so he agreed.

"So, do you know the 5 Rules of Heroism? No? Alright, I'll tell you. Number 1, never harm another hero unless it has been agreed upon or is required. Number 2, never harm a citizen. Number 3, a hero and his or her sidekick should never be more than 200 yards away from eachother. Number 4, a sidekick must follow his or her hero's directions. Number 5, remain in control of your powers and never let them loose. Got it?" Gigablitz explained.

Moonslash nodded vigorously. "Alright then," He started, "now that you know the rules, we'd best be going to my place."

They arrived at a large metal door hidden deep within Boomtown. Gigablitz applied a large amount of electricity to the door, triggering the opening mechanism. The duo stepped inside and walked down the hall to a room with arcade games, pool tables, a huge TV, and multiple sofas.

"Wow...you live here?" Moonslash said as she explored the room.

"Yep...not as impressive as some other people's hideouts, but I'm not complaining." Gigablitz said as he opened a vault and placed his lightning gloves inside. "Give me a minute to get out of costume." He told her as he stepped into his bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "You wanna stay for a while? I have some clothes that might fit you."

"Sure! Hey, if we're gonna be a sidekick and hero duo, shouldn't we know each other's real names?" She asked.

"I guess so..my name's Jameson Valatan. Most of my friends call me Jamie, though. You?"

"I'm Violet Nekodie." Jameson's eyes widened when he heard her last name.

"Nekodie? You mean...are you sisters with Aurora Nekodie? The supervillain?" He demanded.

Violet turned away at the question. "She wasn't always a villain, not until she met that Fangblade guy...she should've just stuck with Bloodclaw and remained a hero..don't talk about it...please." She said, half crying.

Jameson put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. How about changing the subject? You wanna get changed and hang around here for a bit?"

Violet wiped her eyes and nodded, walking towards the closet in the bedroom.

Jameson's cell phone rang and he jumped, then realizing what was happening he grabbed it and heard a familiar voice.

"Dude! Get geared up and get down here right away! A Clockwork Paladin is crushing downtown King's! We need more firepower, hurry!"

"Alright Bloodclaw, be right there." The phone call ended as quickly as it started. "Yo, Violet! Get your costume on, we got trouble in King's Row."

As the newly formed pair exited Gigablitz's hideout, some conversation sparked during the journey to King's Row.

"Hey, Moonslash, you never told me what your powers were. What are they?" Gigablitz asked her.

Moonslash shrugged and said, "Really? Heh. Thought I did. With my powers I can manifest darts or blades created from negative energy. Not much compared to controlling lightning and energy, but...meh! I don't care if people think my powers are lame. I just want people to judge me for who I am."

The hero turned his gaze from her to the path infront of him, and made a sharp turn to avoid one of the many wrecked statues of Boomtown. "Yikes! I have got to pay attention to where I'm going..." He laughed. Moonslash joined him, and there was no further chatting until they got to King's Row.

A group of heroes and heroines were already battling the huge Paladin robot. Gigablitz's friend, Kaon Bloodclaw swiftly made an evasive jump to avoid being crushed by the Paladin's hammer and gracefully landed infront of Gigablitz and Moonslash. Moonslash clapped.

"Got a sidekick I see? Good to see younger heroes interested in saving the city from beasts like this one." Kaon said, pointing at the Paladin, who just kicked a (formerly) self-respecting tanker in the 'sensitive' area, and continued speaking. "The Paladin is one of the Clockwork's more chaotic robots, just behind Babbage on the carnage scale. Enough talk, you two ready to help fight this thing?" Kaon said, extracting his claws quickly and turning slightly to face the machine.

"You bet! Lemme at him!" Moonslash cried as she summoned up an armory of dark swords, pikes, and just about anything else that's sharp and scary. "Take this, Paladin!" She called and made a forward motion with her arms and sent the weapons forward. The Paladin turned towards her and reared up its arm, preparing for a charge. "Uh oh." Moonslash said as she flew out of its range.

"Careful, Moonslash! Don't wanna break in the hospital teleporter just yet! And as for you..." Gigablitz said as he created an electrical barrier between the monstrosity and himself, "You need to communicate more!" He yelled as he blasted the base of a mailbox conveniently located above the Paladin's bucket-like head. The box fell on top of the Clockwork, and had probably severely enraged it, as it immediately snatched the box and used it to clobber anybody unfortunate enough to be standing near it.

"I've had enough! I'm taking a shot at this thing!" Bloodclaw said as he heightened his regeneration rate and added a protective layer on to his skin to make sure he didn't fall, and released a burst of energy from his claws, and proceeded to swipe at the robot with precision, aiming for all the little circuits and wires inside its metal ribcage. The Paladin had begun to spark, and the blows from the crowd of 12 heroes were weakening it.

Another of Gigablitz's friends, Kyyjik walked over to speak to him. "Hey. Got a sidekick now, eh? Cool. I still need to get one, myself. By the way, try to aim for its nose, it hates that." Kyyjik laughed and hopped back into action, sending forth blasts of energy to the Paladin's nose.

"It's weakening! Keep going, heroes!" called the apparent leader of the group, a controller called Stormspire.

"Back to work, then..." Gigablitz muttered as he drew forth a huge cloud of lightning to his fists. He molded it into a classic Zeus-like lightning bolt and hurled it at the Paladin. The metal behemoth fell over, and was slightly disoriented from the electrical blast.

"And now for the finishing touch.." The tanker Golemite chuckled as he lifted a massive stone foot and brought it down upon the Paladin's head, crushing it to bits. The body instantly shut down. "Great work, guys." Golemite said as he went to give Gigablitz a pat on the back. A painful one, at that, for his hand right now was embedded with stone, brimstone and crystals.

"Good work, Moonslash. Let's get back to the hideout."

Violet sighed and changed into a miniskirt and a rather small top when they arrived. "Wow..that fight was amazing to watch. Especially when you toppled that robot over all by yourself..." she said as she slumped down on her bed with her revealing clothes, laying on a pillow watching Jamie fall into the sofa and turn the TV on. "Hey, you ever get the thought of going out with another hero?" Violet sighed as she looked at her nails.

"What are you implying, Violet? You want me to take you out on a date or something?" He laughed and turned to face her.

She blushed and giggled. "Mmm...maybe..." She smiled slyly and hovered over to Jamie and sat next to him on the couch.

Jamie lifted himself off the sofa and whispered to her, "I'm gonna be going to bed now. My door's going to be unlocked, but I suggest you don't come in as my doorway is guarded by a voltaic trip wire. It's nothing personal, I just like my privacy." and with that, he walked away and flicked a switch on his wall, activating a series of blue wires across his doorway.

"Aww...next time I won't be so obvious.."


	2. The Sidekick : Part 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own rights to City of Heroes.**

**A/N: Sorry if the name switching is confusing. I'm referring to the characters by their real names when not in costume, so Gigablitz Jameson Valatan in the hideout, etc..**

**A/N 2: Kaon Bloodclaw, Kael Fangblade and Aurora Nekodie don't have different Normal/Super names.**

Jameson was woken up unexpectedly by a shriek followed by several loud metallic smashing sounds.

"Oops! Better get this cleaned up before-" she paused, for the subject of her worries just stepped through the doorway. "Jamie...hi...rise and shine, huh?" She said, smiling. Not a normal smile, though, one of those smiles little kids use when they did something bad.

"Do you have to make such a racket in here? What're you doing anyways?" He yawned.

Violet put the pots and pans to their respective places and turned to face Jamie. "I was just trying to cook breakfast...but I guess I'm a little clumsy..hehe!" Jamie did nothing but continue to stare at her with an annoyed look. "Umm...I'm gonna go for a walk now.."

As she exited the hideout, she looked from side to side to look for any villains she could try to take down on her own. Nothing was in sight, so she strode on.

"Hey! This our home! No silly heroes!" Moonslash jumped when she heard this being said. The voice belonged to a troll, a Caliban to be exact.

"You should really take an english class!" She called as she summoned up her weapons, and four tenebrous spears lifted themselves into the air and were launched like missles toward the green man. The spears seemed to be absorbed by his thick troll skin. Moonslash was getting worried by now.

"Ha, ha! That tickle!" The troll laughed as he ripped a wrecked television set from the ground and hurled it with super strength towards her. Moonslash conjured up a dark barricade and melted the TV within its depths. The Caliban was furious and charged at her, yelling, "I smash you to bits! Your bones dust!"

Moonslash flew into the air and hovered near the head of a loose statue. "I hope this works..." she murmured and started to push the statue forward. The troll looked confused, as the statue was slowly leaning towards him. "Just a bit more..and...gotcha!" She said to herself as the statue fell on him, locking him underneath.

"Me hate you! Me hate you!" The troll cried as he struggled to get out from his prison. Moonslash only laughed as she walked off and left him under there. A few minutes after, her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey sis, how much have you learned about him? We need as much info as we can get." A voice spoke through a cell phone to the girl.

"Not much. All he's told me is his name. Jameson Valatan. Perhaps we could use that to his advantage? Also, I have a troll spying on his hideout in Boomtown. He'll tell me if anything happens, sir."

The woman on the other end of the line sighed. "Alright. Tell me if you can get any more information out of him. Make sure he isn't suspicious about you...we don't need any more attention than we already have. Especially from those hero types. Kael and I will cause a distraction in Steel Canyon this afternoon so you can sneak around his place and grab anything that'll tell us something about him. Later, sis."

Moonslash replaced her cellphone in her pocket. "If I'm going to find anything in there..I'll need to stay there while Gigablitz goes after Kael and Aurora...I know! I'll just say I hurt myself fighting some trolls and I need some time to rest." She thought as she summoned a sword of darkness and cut her arm.

Moonslash arrived at the hideout and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and lay down on her bed to 'rest'.

"Are you ok, Violet? You look pretty hurt." Jamie said, sitting down next to her.

"I was fighting some trolls, one of them got my arm."

Jamie's phone rang, again. "Hello?"

"Hey man. There's some villains in Steel Canyon, Aurora Nekodie and that Fangblade guy. I'm gonna need some backup." The blaster, Kyyjik explained.

"Those two, again?" Jamie sighed. "Alright. Be right down." He put the phone on the counter and went to his room to get in costume. "Hey, Violet, gotta head to Steel Canyon to stop some villains with Kyyjik. I'm gonna let you stay here, be back soon."

"Okay! Bye!" She called to him as he sped out the door. "Hehehe...time for some snoopin'.." Violet whispered to herself as she crept over to Jamie's room.

Kyyjik was holding his own against the villain duo, but couldn't damage them enough to hurt them. Most of his costume was ripped, leaving bits of skin exposed around his chest, and his hood was almost torn off. "Oh, finally you get here! These losers have been beating me for a while now."

Gigablitz landed next to Kyyjik. "You two again? Sheesh. How many times do I have to beat you to knock some sense into your heads?" He shook his head and laughed.

"This time, we're the ones who'll win this time!" Aurora cried as she leapt into action knocking Gigablitz back with a Crane Kick, followed by a deadly Eagle's Claw.

"Gah..you've definetly gotten stronger." Gigablitz said as he got up, dizzy from the kick. He shook it off and produced a field of lightning around himself and sent it spiralling towards her. The energy immobilized her in a ring of lightning, and was constantly sending bursts of electricity into her body, leaving her writhing in pain, unable to do anything but scream. "And now for the finishing touch..." Gigablitz snickered as he charged up his fists, coating them in pure energy. He flew towards Aurora and leapt into the air, and brought both fists down upon her, knocking her down unto the ground.

Kael Fangblade noticed Aurora being hurt so badly, but couldn't do anything to help her thanks to the focused energy beams of Kyyjik. "I'll finish you later!" Kael called as he threw down a smoke bomb and ran to help his partner. "Don't...hurt..her!" He whispered as he stabbed Gigablitz with his katana. Gigablitz groaned and sent lightning pulsing through the sword and into Fangblade's hand.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Gigablitz sighed as he pulled the katana out of his armor and threw it into a wall with extreme force, shattering it.

"You'll pay for that, Gigablitz!" Aurora said as she recovered from the lightning field and tripped Gigablitz, following it up by knocking him back up into the air before he even hit the ground in the first place. "And as for you," she murmured as she turned towards Kyyjik, "don't think you'll be going home just yet!" Kyyjik tried to evade her attacks, but to no avail. She knocked him into the wall and proceeded to hit him repeatedly. While all this was happening, Gigablitz was laying on the ground, unconscious. Kyyjik followed, leaving the heroes defeated.

"Hah. Heroes nothin'." Kael laughed as he left with Aurora to Independance Port.

"Wow..Jamie sure has a lot of...weird..stuff." Violet thought as she rummaged through Jamie's room, finding odd technological devices that she had no idea as to what their purpose was. After tedious minutes of throwing stuff out of the way, Violet found a book labeled 'Jamie's Hero Album'. She opened the book and the first two pages were covered in pictures of Jamie working at D.A.T.A, and a picture of the first PPD Mech he made. "This'll be useful for getting info.." She thought as she started cleaning up the room and started to make her way to Independence Port.

Aurora was tapping her foot on the ground while she waited for her sister, and Kael was sitting on a bench playing his Gameboy. Both of them were wearing their normal clothes, as to not attract attention. "When's your sister gonna get here? I'm tired of waiting, and besides, I think that cop is watching us.."

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon...I hope." Aurora sighed and sat down next to him.

Moonslash was just entering Independence Port when she heard a civilian cry for help. She rolled her eyes and decided to help the man. She created a large bow and arrow of miasma and shot it at the gangsters terrorizing the pedestrian. They were defeated immediately, and the man ran up to her to thank her, but she flew away before he could say anything. Moonslash landed next to her sister and handed her the album.

"What's this?" Aurora asked.

"It's his album of hero-history. Has pictures of his work at D.A.T.A, pictures that show his weaknesses, his strengths, all that crap." Moonslash leapt into the air and hovered there. "I'd better be getting back to the hideout before Jamie gets there. Later, sis! Later, Kael!"

Jamie trudged into his hideout and fell on the couch. He noticed that Violet was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to go to his room, and that's when he found her, sleeping in his bed. He sighed, and picked her up to carry her to her bed. As soon as he put her down, he fell asleep, half on the bed.

_"Jamie. We've been through a lot and all, but unless I do this, the Atlas Statue goes 'kerploof'. And if Atlas falls, more or less anything and anybody in the vicinity gets crushed." Lunablade said as she put her foot on Gigablitz's cheek. "I like you and all, but my sister wants you dead. She'd kill you herself, but she's busy backstabbing Kaon Bloodclaw. Kael could, but he's taking care of the bomb wiring around Atlas Park. The whole place is rigged to explode." She took her foot away and glanced at the sea below the boat. "Now, should I kill you outright, torture you, or short you out and throw you in the water? So many options! I know..." She said as she took a couple of firebombs and placed them around Gigablitz. "Just to make sure you don't escape, I'll stay here with you."_

_"But you'll be blown up, too! Are you crazy? You have better things to do than blow yourself up! Besides, where am I going to go? We're in the middle of the ocean, and I can't fly along water without shorting out and drowning._

_"Oh, I'm not staying here to make sure you go away..." She muttered as the chained herself to him with miasma and hugged him. Gigablitz was confused. "If I have to kill you, I'm going down too." She said, looking into his eyes._

_"Umm..that's..nice of you..."_

_"You are SO naive!" She cried as she teleported to the far end of the ship just as the firebombs were activated. "Too bad..he was cute." She snickered as she flew away._

Jamie woke up with a shudder. " Wow..what a dream.." He thought to himself, looking at the girl sleeping in the bed next to him. "Could she actually be? No..she couldn't. It was a dream. A nightmare. No more supervillains before bed.." He murmured as he walked to the kitchen to get himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Good...if I let him in on the plot piece by piece, he'll get it." Violet whispered as she watched Jamie eat his snack.


	3. The Junto: Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait..writer's block...school...that kinda stuffs...I actually forgot about the whole thing for awhile before remembering...**

**A/N 2: This chapter is going to be veery short. I have an idea that I just can't generate enough content in between.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to CoH. Not now, most likely won't change very soon. Minus ten points if you thought I did.**

The next morning, Jamie's head was still buzzing about his dream the night before. He decided to worry about it later, and went on with his business.

"Good morning, Violet." Jamie laughed as he passed Violet's room to see her slumped on her bed. "I should probably write her a note...Where did I put that pen?" He murmured while searching for a piece of paper. He found it behind the fridge of all places, and began writing.

_Dear Violet,_

_I'm gone over to Kyyjik's hideout for a get-together. I'll be gone for most of the afternoon, so don't worry when you find I've gone out._

_Jamie_

And with that, he left. Violet yawned, and fell off of the bed from her half-over-the-bed position.

"Ouch..now how did I get to sleep like that anyway?" Violet rubbed her head and went into the kitchen to get breakfast, when she noticed Jamie's note. "Oooh...gone for most of the afternoon, huh? Opportunity strikes..."

Gigablitz landed outside Kyyjik's lab in Faultline. The round door rolled into the wall, and Gigablitz could barely make out Kyyjik's small figure through the shadows cast by the tilted buildings. Kyyjik was edgy. He looked quickly around to make sure nobody was watching before ordering, "Come in."

They entered the lobby and Kyyjik punched an entry code into a keyboard on the wall, causing the wall to break apart to reveal an elevator. They stepped in, and Kyyjik pressed the only button on it - down. "News. Not necessarily bad. Or good. Just...news. Could go either way." Kyyjik sighed.

"Man, what's with you today? Your entire personality has turned a 180." Gigablitz wondered. Kyyjik was normally vibrant and full of energy. It was like all his energy had been drained. His superpowers were driven by this same vibrance, so these were bad signs for the young hero.

"The news I got...it's about a new villain group. They're called the Junto. Founded by Peachz and Ogrebone, they're incredibly deadly. Ogrebone took down 54 cops...without a scratch! He can turn into a freakin' 12 ton rock. And then this Peachz guy...he's only 4 ft tall, but man, he can stop a train with his chest! Both of them use similar powers to mine. They both have superstrength, but it's fueled by deadly energy. Ogrebone even has some control over lightning." The elevator stopped. They stepped out into a dank laboratory.

"Hmm. Sounds nasty. But, if Ogrebone tries to use lightning on me, I'll override its pulse and send it flying back at him." Gigablitz said, trying to encourage Kyyjik into regaining his energy.

"Well, it's not as if they know where my lab is or anything like that." He laughed.

Violet was able to hack into Jamie's database. "Wow. This guy's got a lot of science files on his computer. I don't even know what half of this stuff is. Not even!" She heard something coming from the lobby. Curiosity got the better of her, and she investigated. "Helloooooo! Who's the-" her sentence was stopped short as somebody had just covered her face, and was now dragging her out of the hideout.

"Anyways...the Junto wasn't the only reason I brought you here, Gigablitz. Watch this." Kyyjik told him, walking to a keypad similar to the elevator's control panel, but instead on a podium-like object infront of a (seemingly) empty containment chamber, filled with nothing but bluish goo. He input a code, and the container filled itself with bubbles and the blue liquid disappeared, and was replaced by a slow moving, red substance.

"Whoa...is that...no..it can't be..." Gigablitz couldn't believe his eyes. The chamber was filled with lava. Inside this lava was a figure. Not just any figure, a human figure!

"I got a call from Golemite. He has natural intuition about volcanic anomalies and stuff like that, and he picked this up. This poor fellow was knocked into the caldera of Anak Krakatoa by an earthquake. The catch is, he's still breathing. I don't know squat about wether that's natural or not, but it seems a little strange to me. Oh, and don't ask how I got the lava into the container...it wasn't me who did it." Kyyjik picked a clipboard up from a desk and wrote down 'No anomalies' after checking vital signs.

"The Junto wasn't the only reason, but it was the biggest reason. These guys are supremely powerful. If we had to confront them, like, say, right now, we'd get destroyed."

As if on cue, the elevator shaft was blown apart by something falling. Something heavy. The source of this explosion came into view directly after. Even through the dust and smoke, they could see him. 12 feet tall, about 12 tons, and made out of pure granite. Ogrebone. Behind him was the small Peachz.

"Now, now, now, Kyyjik. I can't just let you go around experimenting on my family." Were his words.

"Dude, what's he talking about...?" Gigablitz backed away from the duo, while at the same time facing Kyyjik.

Kyyjik sighed. "He's not talking about this guy. The bottom floor of my laboratory. I have his son held in stasis down there."

"What?!"

"No more chit-chat. Right now, the matter at hand is wether you'll give him up, or if I have to beat him outta ya!" Peachz growled, sending energy pulsing into his fists and body, eminating a black aura around his whole body. He lifted himself 9 feet into the air, and slammed down into the ground with immense force, shattering the air and glass in the room, and sending shockwaves across the floor. The blasters were thrown back. Then Ogrebone attacked. Just the force of 12 tons of rock barreling toward them shook the room.

"SMASH! No survivors allowed!" He cried, powering a massively damaging energy transfer, right into Gigablitz' chest. He was knocked out instantly. "Now, will you give Peachz what he wants, or shall I pursuade you?"

"Fine. But you won't like the results of my experiments."


End file.
